


They Want to Know

by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Frisk is a kid, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Frisk knows Sans remembers. Frisk knows that they've done terrible things. But Frisk doesn't know...Why doesn't Sans hate them?
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 70





	They Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Quick character study about Sans Undertale and his views of certain time-bending kiddos

[Why don’t you hate me?]

Sans rose a magically-appearing eyebrow. “What?”

Frisk wringed their hands a moment, then continued to sign with shaking fingers [I know you remember, Sans. Everything. Everything I… did.]

Sans shrugged.

Frisk clenched their fists, then kept signing [Why don’t you _hate me!?]_

Sans shrugged again “Don’t think I should.”

Frisk’s mouth opened, their eyes wide. A moment passed. A moment where they expected Sans to take it back, to look at them, to admit he hates them. But instead they got….nothing. Sans didn’t even look too bothered, he just yawned.

“So, whatcha want for dinner, kiddo?”

Frisk hesitated. [Please explain.]

“Please explain what dinner is?” he grinned. Frisk’s fingers twitched but Sans cut them off with a wave “Nah, I know whatcha mean, pal.” He scratched the side of his face a moment, contemplative.

“…I guess….’cause it’s not fair.”

…

[What?]

Sans chuckled “Yeah, yeah. Kinda a weird explanation, huh?” He met their eyes, his eyelights shining bright. “That’s the short version.” He winked “I’ll tell ya the rest when we’re not grocery shopping.”

Frisk blinked, opening their mouth as if to voice a question. Then they just…smiled. A little, hopeful thing. They looked like they believed Sans. That he didn’t hate them. So they just nodded and Sans ruffled their hair, and they continued their journey to pick up things for dinner.

They believed he didn’t hate them.

And it was true.

Sans didn’t hate Frisk. But he did remember. Everything. Everything they’ve done, every thing they didn’t do. The timelines that had gone by, the trials and little ‘experiments’ that the child has done. The times they’ve cut off Papyrus’ head, the times they left the Underground silent and empty. The times they left Undyne to rule, the times Alphys didn’t make it. Every little adventure they had.

But he didn’t hate them.

Sans watched, bemused, as Frisk stared intently at the chocolate milk they were passing by.

None of them knew where they had come from before coming Underground. No one knew what made them climb the rumored mountain in the first place.

Frisk would tell them when they were ready.

That was fine.

Whatever their story was, Sans didn’t think he’d think any differently.

He’s…thought a lot about this kid. Pretty much had to with all the shit they’ve been through (over and over again).

He didn’t think Frisk was evil. He thought…well, he thought they were a kid. Young, small-minded, self-centered, naïve. They didn’t know much of anything outside of themself. That’s just the way kids are.

And the type of power they possessed…. he didn’t think it was fair to blame anyone- let alone a _kid-_ about abusing that power. Curiosity would get the best of just about anyone, it would push even the most kind-hearted people to just explore. And what was the harm of it if no one else remembered?

Does that explain actions? Sure.

Does it justify it? Hell no.

But it’s not fair to hate them. They weren’t evil. Just….dumb and probably a bit selfish.

Sans’s grin hitched up as Frisk pointed to the boxes of bow-tie pasta, grinning wide. [Papyrus would love this!] they signed.

“Yep, he sure would.” Sans chuckled. He winked “Nothing gets _pasta_ you, hey kid?”

Frisk snorted, but the smile on their face said they were annoyed more out of obligation than anything. They dropped two boxes of the stuff into their cart and they marched on.

Sans didn’t forget anything. A curse more than a blessing, but maybe more of a blessing than one would think.

Asriel, Chara, Frisk… The three of them had a terrible burden on their little shoulders, a burden that most likely twisted their world view, a burden that they all hated themselves for in some way or another. They were all _kids,_ and they were all _alone._

They….maybe needed an adult around who could understand that.

Sans doesn’t think he’d be the _best_ one for that role, but hey, when life gives you lemons, right?


End file.
